Percy Zeller
Percy Zeller Percy: "I have a plan, well, it's a bad idea, but it is an idea nevertheless" Oakley: "This isn't going to end in the results of physical pain?" '' ''Percy: "Maybe, probably? Yeah, it will" Oakley: "Son of..." - Percy to Oakley Percival Ren “Percy” Zeller is the main character in Secrets in the Body. ''He is the adopted son of Brevyn Zeller, a police deputy and Riley Lacey, a flower shop owner, as well as being the adopted younger brother of Cali Zeller, a senior in Ravenwood High. He is the biological son of Killian Black a demon. He is portrayed by Cody Saintgnue. '''Early Life' Percy had severe anxiety when he was younger, after being locked in an abandon building by some school bullies. The anxiety soon turned into anger issues, which ended in the physical cost of Percy pushing his sister down the stairs when they were 13 and 12. When Percy got to middle school he joined the ice hockey team and manage to contain his anger through the sport of ice hockey. When he got to high school he changed to lacrosse and met Oakley Gilbert through this sport, who introduced him to Haiden Walton. Personality Percy is a logical, highly observant and adaptable person. Who is adventures and as well as being athletic, but like anyone he needs personal space. He is outgoing person and a team player (when necessary), which makes him a good lacrosse player. He follows a personal code of conduct and is very loyal. He is a non-judgmental person, but struggles to register emotion. Physical Appearance Percy is a tall, well-built young man with short, light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a pale complexion. Due to his position on the Ravenwood lacrosse team, he spends majority of his time working out and practicing on the field at his school to stay in shape. When attending school, he wears a light blue shirt with a light-darkish grey tie, under a blazer that is the same colour as well as trousers in the same colour too and black school shoes. When he isn’t in school, he is normally seen wearing a flannel shirt, denim washed ripped jeans, a denim jacket and black and white sneakers. Etymology Percival is a masculine name that originates from Arthurian Romance-English name, Created by the 12th-century French poet Chrétien de Troyes for his poem 'Perceval, the Story of the Grail'. In the poem, Perceval was one of King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table who was given a glimpse of the Holy Grail. The character (and probably the name) of Perceval was based on that of the Welsh hero Peredur. The spelling was perhaps altered under the influence of Old French percer val "to pierce the valley". While the name Percy originates from an English surname which was derived from the name of a Norman town Perci, ''which was itself perhaps derived from a Gaulish given name which was Latinized as ''Persius. The surname was borne by a noble English family, and it first used as a given name in their honour. A famous bearer was Percy Bysshe Shelley (1792-1822), an English romantic poet whose works include 'Adonais' and 'Ozymandias'. This name can also be used as a short form of Percival. Zeller is a surname that originates from Germ, Dutch, English and Jewish, it was originally denoted someone from Celle, Germany or someone living near a hermit’s cell from German zelle ''“cell”. It is also occupational for someone employed at a ''zelle, ''for example a small workshop. '''Relationships' * Percy and Oakley (Best Friends, Allies, Teammates, Classmates) * Percy and Haiden (Best Friends, Allies, Classmates) * Percy and Cali (Brother/Sister) * Percy and Billie (Friends, Allies, Classmates) * Percy and Sage (Exes, Rivals, Somewhat-Allies) * Percy and Halle (Enemies/Rivals) * Percy and Aaron (Enemies/Rivals) * Percy and Rachel (Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Close Friends, Allies, Classmates) * Percy and Brevyn (Father/Son) * Percy and Riley (Mother/Son) * Percy and Traci (Mother/Son Figure, Allies) * Percy and Jase (Former Allies, Former Teammates) * Percy and Elva (Close Friends, Allies) * Percy and Regan (Friends) * Percy and Mitt (Father/Son Figure, Mentor, Boss, Allies) * Percy and David (Enemies) * Percy and Zion (Former Rivals, Friends, Allies) * Percy and Ann (Friends) * Percy and Paul (Enemies) * Percy and Gia (Former Friends, Rivals, Enemies) * Percy and Ely (Friends, Teammates, Classmates) * Percy and Huxley (Friends, Allies) * Percy and Kloe (Classmates, Rivals) * Percy and Huxley (Former Rivals/Enemies, Friends, Allies) * Percy and Maxim (Rivals, Friends, Allies) * Percy and Janae (Friends) * Percy and Dale (Friends) * Percy and Yula (Teacher/Student, Friends, Allies) * Percy and Aston (Teacher/Student, Friends, Allies) * Percy and Kady (Principle/Student) * Percy and Keelan (Teacher/Student, Friends, Allies) * Percy and Todd (Coach/Student, Allies) * Percy and Hadley (Teacher/Student, Allies, Friends) * Percy and Davina (Vice Principle/Student, Enemies) * Percy and Briella (Classmates, Friends) * Percy and Nicholas (Teacher/Students, Allies) * Percy and Joe (Teacher/Student, Enemies) * Percy and Mikhaela (Former Friends, Former Crush, Rivals, Enemies, Classmates) * Percy and Jessa (Rivals, Classmate) * Percy and Brigs (Captain/Player, Teammates, Friends, Allies, Classmates) * Percy and Jewel (Rivals, Enemies) * Percy and Nicky (Rivals, Enemies) * Percy and June (Friends) * Percy and Killian (Hero/Villain, Enemies, Father/Son) * Percy and Douglas (Close Friends, Former Rivals)